Prom Face/Off
"Prom Face/Off" is the sixth episode of the first season. Summary Baby Cakes escorts a feral hippie to the Faculty Prom. Blood is spilled. Plot On a news broadcast, a newscaster notes that it is the 20-year anniversary of an experiment led by Leonard to reverse the evolution of hippies. Back then, it was thought that failure to do this would cause hippies to regress to chimpanzees, and when the experiment failed, Leonard's hopes were abandoned as he set the building ablaze to kill the hippies. After this report ends, The Dean proceeds to announce the upcoming faculty-only prom, where the Prom King and Queen win a Ferrari. In the schoolhouse, the staff prepare for the staff prom coming up. Frank gloats to Pony and Smith about his date, Donna. When instructed by Steve, a fearful Baby Cakes goes to the storage attic to retrieve posters but instead encounters a hippie: a human being in a feral state, with long hair and unintelligible vocabulary. Initially frightened, Baby Cakes grows to like her and names her Mattie, claiming it suits her matted-up hairstyle. Taking her out, he is unaware of the other feral humans who emerge while they depart. In the history office, while Pony and Steve try to find dates, Frank suggests they go together, Pony denies, only to earn the disapproval of Steve who calls her names. Pony decides they follow and hurls insults back at Steve. Meanwhile, Baby Cakes takes Mattie to his house, and Mattie points out the picture of his father. As she tears the furniture, Baby Cakes gets out a chicken while he talks about his relationship with his father. He considers taking her to prom while she eats part of the chicken, and the two hold hands with each other as he asks if she likes dancing. As the prom starts, The Dean judges the attendees and Steve bemoans his solitude. After he claims he should steal a wife, Pony claims he's unable to and then claims she can steal any man. The two agree on a bet: whoever can steal a date first wins respect. Outside the schoolhouse, Sammy Davis claims she will win the Ferrari while she is escorted by her date; a shirtless man with a bow-tie, cuffs, and an Abraham Lincoln hat. Suddenly, a feral humanoid attacks the couple and captures Sammy's date. Witnessing this, Sammy insists warning everyone, but Frank rejects her suggestion and throws her into a tree while running to meet Donna. At the Cakes residence, Baby Cakes tells his father he has a date, but the Leonard is shocked and asks if he found Mattie in the old schoolhouse. Baby Cakes affirms and notes that the schoolhouse is also where prom is held. The paranoid professor urges his son to rush to the schoolhouse, where Pony and Steve try to get dates. Frank enters and sees Donna, who questions his back, which is partially skinned. She agrees to a dance, but only because of Frank's threat to fail her cousin. As The Dean compliments their moves, Pony hits on another man, but Steve makes him think she is on her period, turning the man off. Leonard locks Mattie in the attic and commands his son to leave her alone. In the men's bathroom, where Steve and another man talk, a female feral beast attacks the man and leaves as Frank enters. Steve insists on warning the crowd, but Frank hinders him, not wanting Donna to know about this incident. Outside, Pony is flirting with Falgot, but he turns her away. The two see Sammy stuck in a tree while Baby Cakes sobs and his father warns The Dean to evacuate the building. Mattie escapes, much to the manchild's joy and the professor's disgruntlement. The two almost kiss but are interrupted by Falgot, who warns them of hippies running amok while carrying Sammy on his back. Overhearing this, The Dean asks Leonard if the hippies are really dead, and he claims they are, only for Sammy to ask about the one who attacked her. Falgot announces that the hippies are still alive, prompting Donna to leave Frank. While Frank tries to brush off the incident, more hippies attack the attendees. The Dean pulls out his anti-hippie gloves and attacks the hippies while the schoolhouse is damaged by the rampaging hippies. Retreating to a restroom, Pony sees Steve and wants to make up but is interrupted by hippies. Back in the main room, Sammy and Falgot attack the hippies while Baby Cakes is surrounded until his father instructs them by name to stop. When The Dean demands to know what's happening, Leonard claims the hippies are trying to protect the schoolhouse, claiming it is their habitat. He then adds that he fell in love with one of them and that the others are his other children, and Baby Cakes realizes this means he technically fell in love with one of his sisters. As Baby Cakes runs off, Leonard and the hippie he fell in love with are crowned Prom King and Queen. Leaving the bathroom, Steve apologizes to Pony for insulting her, but Pony insists it was fun, even if they dated each other. While Donna is escorted to an ambulance, she admits to Frank that a relationship may work out, but since her face is torn off and can not be put back, Frank insists they stay friends. Leonard has the hippies drive away in the Ferrari and start fresh elsewhere while Baby Cakes claims he was really in love and was hurt to find out about the incest that occurred. As the hippie driver starts the car, Pony questions if the hippies should be driving and is answered when the car backs into the schoolhouse, destroying it again. Quotes *'Baby Cakes': Father! Why hath thou forsaken me? *'Baby Cakes': So Mattie is... Leonard: Your sister, son. Baby Cakes: Aw, man. Leonard: That's why I didn't want you together. Believe me, I understand the inertia of star-crossed love. *'Falgot': That is beautiful and nasty as hell. *'Leonard': Love is always a little wrong. That's what makes it so exciting. *'Pony': Should those dog people be driving? hippies crash into the schoolhouse Trivia *Baby Cakes' quote, "Father! Why hath thou forsaken me?" is a Biblical reference to Jesus Christ's crucifixion. *The names of the hippies are Sunshine, Moonbeam, Fungus, Weave, Streamer, Mudpile, Husk, Lice Bed, Haystack, and Mattie. *The potential dates Frank and Pony had in mind were Naomi, Merlene, Marjorie, Traci, Maha, Precious, Sarabeth, Queeny, Coolwater, Spider, Jeff, Esmond, Atticus, Cornelious, Cravid, and Ezekiel. So far, none of them have appeared onscreen.